Best Friends Forever Together Again
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: MyMusic, AU, high school DubScene one-shot. Cole (Dubstep) and Erin (Scene) reunite after separating since kindergarten. Cole has developed a new way of looking at his old best friend, but will Erin feel the same way about him? DubScene fanfiction. Yes, I know, the summary sucks. Rated T for one use of bad language and my ever-so-reliable paranoia. R&R, please!


**A/N: Hello there, everyone! I've been liking the pairing DubScene for a while, but I've never actually written anything on the pairing myself, so here you go, a little High-School Dubstep and Scene. Enjoy! Oh, Erin is Scene, Cole is Dubstep.**

* * *

"Go cut your wrists or something, you emo loser!" yelled Lulu, one of the most popular people at Van Ridgemont High School. Erin couldn't speak. The only thing she could offer as a comeback was, "I... I'm not... I'm not emo. I... I'm scene..." But of course, no one listened to her. Lulu and her posse walked away. Erin hung her head in disappointment. "Why won't anyone see that I'm sceeeeeene?" she asked herself.

What Erin didn't realize was that Cole, another victim of Lulu and many others' bullying, was behind her. "I know that you're scene," he said. Erin jumped. She turned around to find Cole standing up against the brick wall of the hallway. "You scared me," she said. She had never really noticed Cole until now. "I'm Er-" "I know," he said, his cheeks turning red.

"I'm Cole, by the way," he said, holding out a hand for Erin to shake. She did so, and looked confusedly at him as she did. "H-How...?" she asked, fascinated. "We've only been in the same grade together for, oh I don't know, the past 11 years?" Erin thought a while. "Oh yeah!" she said, smiling. "You're Cole! We used to be best friends in kindergarten!"

Cole nodded, shyly. "You could've remembered if you had actually paid close attention to my face..." Erin said, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I've seen you getting bullied by Lulu and her boyfriend... I know how it feels. It stinks to be the victim." Cole nodded again. "Totally. But I've learned to deal with it. Just ignore them. If they say something, just walk away, or don't show emotion."

"How am I supposed to do that?" she asked. "I'm sceeeeeeeeeeeene!" Erin pointed to her smile as she spoke, making Cole laugh. "You're still the same old Erin from kindergarten. Hey, do you want to talk later, maybe go get a slice of pizza?" Erin smiled and said, "Sure! I want to know more about you!" Cole smiled back and said, "Good. See you later, I guess?" Erin nodded and walked to class.

* * *

"So, how are you?" she asked, after eating a bite of her cheese pizza. "I'm good. The only thing that's really happened since kindergarten was that I got older. And taller. And you?" he asked her, getting ready to bite into his slice of pepperoni pizza. "I'm doing good. Other than the car wreck that killed my parents, I've been just super!"

Cole's mouth gaped open. "Oh man, I'm sorry to hear that." Erin said, "Don't be. They're probably happier there." Cole looked at her finger pointing upwards and said, "Where?" Erin said, "Duh, heaven, you silly boy! I bet they're watching me right now, saying, 'It's good that Erin finally has some friends. She should interact more often.' They were always so worried about my social issues."

Cole nodded and said, "Yeah, I can relate to that. My parents don't like that I've invented this new language called 'Dub-Speak.' It goes to the sounds of dubstep. I really like dubstep music." Erin nodded back and said, "Oh, really? Well, could you teach me the language?" Cole nodded and said, "Sure, but you have to give me an offering before I can."

Erin looked confused and said, "Offering? What offering? I thought-" Cole cut her off by exclaiming, "I want you to kiss me, Erin!" Her jaw dropped a little and she said, "But... we just became friends again... what... how?" Cole sighed and said, "I've been eyeing you in class, and I've always sort of liked you ever since you became scene, and now... well, damn it, I want to kiss you!"

Erin was still confused when Cole calmed down. "You're going to walk away now, aren't you?" he asked her, looking sheepishly at the ground. "No," she said, finally looking less confused. "I'll do it. I'll kiss you. But, I have to say my piece first, okay?" Cole was shocked now. "What?" Erin blushed a little and said, "Yeah, I've kinda looked at you, too...

"I mean, if I would've known that you were the Cole I used to be best friends with in kindergarten, I would've said something sooner, but... I didn't. I'm sorry I didn't let you know. In fact, I know Dub-Speak. I practice in secret whenever I hear you say it sometimes." Cole smiled a little once he heard Erin say that she liked him back. "Really? Tell me a phrase in Dub-Speak."

Erin cleared her throat, and said, in Dub-Speak, just like Cole had requested, "Bmmm zrrg wub..." Cole's mouth gaped wide open. He knew what that phrase meant in Dub-Speak... it meant, "I love you." So he repeated it to her, and Erin smiled and said, "Even if you won't have to teach me Dub-Speak, can I still kiss you, anyway?"

* * *

**This was FREAKING AWESOME to write for you guys, I can't wait to write more DubScene fanfiction! You guys are so amazing, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
